Siren Songs
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Zoycite is a mermaid who loves sinking ships. One day, the queen forbids her from her favorite activity until she does the other thing mermaids do: Luring men into the sea. COMPLETE.


**I don't own Sailor Moon, only the doctor, Pearl, and Jade are mine.**

Siren Songs

A haunting melody floated through the air to reach the ears of the sailors as they attended to the ship's operations. Slowly, the ship turned toward the music, but crashed into jagged rocks not long into their new course. The melody ended and was replaced by satisfied laughter as the humans on board either fell into the sea or into lifeboats.

Zoycite snickered again as she slipped back into the water. She turned to see the sadistic grin of Beryl, the mermaid queen. "Excellent work, Zoycite," she cackled. "The fifth wreck in two weeks."

"Thank you, my queen." She bowed.

"Your number of shipwrecks is impressive. No other mermaid does as well. Your luring skills, however, are lacking. Everyone has lured at least once, except you."

"My queen, why should we lure? We are able to produce one daughter every twenty years if we choose to. In fact, I am already carrying her." She placed a hand gently on her stomach.

"That's all well and good, but having daughters every twenty years is not enough to insure our survival. Our kind is known for shipwrecks and luring men to their "doom", although they're not led to their deaths. In any event, as your queen, I command you to lure at least one man. Until you do, no…more…shipwrecks."

"Yes, my queen," Zoycite said resentfully.

"Very good and remember: Lure only beautiful men. Ugly and handsome men will not do for luring."

"Yes, my queen."

Beryl nodded as she turned and swam away. Zoycite scowled as she swam to her favorite spot: The ship ports. _Why do I have to lure a man? The others can do that, why should I? I'm having a daughter who will be beautiful like all mermaids are. Speaking of beautiful, it makes sense that only beautiful men should be lured._

Zoycite floated under the water watching men go back and forth across ships and the ports. Some were ugly, but most were handsome. She soon got bored with watching and decided to visit her favorite cove. The cove was fairly isolated and hardly anyone came there; it was a good place to relax and reflect on one's life.

She froze when she noticed a man on the beach. She swam up behind a rock and peered around it. She softly gasped at the sight before her: A man with long, white hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smooth tanned face. He was a little older than her, but that didn't concern her. His appearance was her focus.

 _He's not just beautiful; he's gorgeous. And he's my victim._

She pulled herself onto a flat rock, tucked her emerald green tail, cleared her throat, and began to sing to lure him.

The effect was immediate and oddly satisfying. The man had turned in her direction before his eyes glazed over and he began to slowly walk toward the water. He took his first steps into the water and continued to walk as Zoycite sang her hypnotic song. His feet disappeared into the water, then his legs, his waist, his body, and then he went completely under at which point, Zoycite ceased her singing and dove underwater, removing a glowing green stone from a pouch around her waist as she did so.

The man was struggling to get back to the surface as she swam toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a long kiss before pulling back.

He soon found that he could breathe underwater and he looked at the beautiful mermaid before him. "Who-?" He coughed and said, "Who are you?" His voice had come out higher than normal. Was it something in the water?

"The name's Zoycite and…stop looking at me like that! I'm not into girls!"

"Girls? I'm a man and you kissed me. Why kiss me if you don't like me?"

"You really don't know about mermaids, so here's the truth: We're all beautiful and we use our hypnotic song to sink ships and lure men in order to kiss them and turn them into mermaids."

He swallowed hard at that statement. He looked down to see a sapphire blue tail instead of legs, slender arms and body, and a pair of breasts concealed by a pair of light blue seashells. She screamed as the impact of her body hit her: She was a mermaid!

Zoycite clapped her hands over her ears. She had a beautiful voice even though she was screaming. Wincing slightly, she lunged forward and tapped the stone to her abdomen. The glow traveled from the stone to her abdomen. This action didn't go unnoticed by the mermaid who stopped screaming.

"What did you just do?" she demanded.

"First, tell me your name."

"It's Malachite."

"Well, Malachite. Our race is all female and every twenty years, we can have one daughter, if we choose. In order to do that, one must find a stone like this that is glowing. We tap it to our abdomen and we're pregnant."

"You turn me into a mermaid and impregnate me? All because that's what mermaids do!?"

"That's right. Actually, I made you pregnant because I resented the fact that until I lured my first man, I couldn't sink ships, which is my specialty." She tossed the used stone aside.

"That's vindictive!"

"It is. But now, I must present you to the queen so that I can go back to sinking ships."

"I'm not going anywhere. I demand you un-impregnate me and turn me back into a human man."

"That's not possible, Malachite."

"Not possible!?"

"That's right. You can't become human or male again and you can't undo the pregnancy. You are a pregnant mermaid and you better accept that and be prepared to contribute to our society."

"Those contributions being sinking ships, luring men, and having a daughter every years, if I want to." There was disgust in her voice; it was clear that she considered those conditions repellant to her.

"Among other things. Now, follow me."

Seeing no choice, Malachite flicked her tail and followed Zoycite into the ocean to see the queen. She was furious at this turn of events. She went to the cove to enjoy the view and the relative isolation. She didn't expect to be targeted by a vindictive mermaid. Now, she was a mermaid forever and she was expecting a daughter.

 _It's one thing if I was turned into a permanent_ _ **merman**_ _. I was happy being male. Now, I have to adjust to being a girl. There's no way I'll be happy as a girl._

They swam over a village and Malachite saw there were all mermaids. Young, old, child, teenager, or adult. All mermaids and all beautiful, even the elderly ones. Zoycite hadn't lied. She followed her guide to an equally beautiful castle and they went inside and up to a throne where another beautiful mermaid with long red hair, ruby eyes, and a matching tail sat. A gold crown gleamed on her head.

Zoycite bowed. "My queen. I have done as you commanded. I lured a man." She gestured to Malachite.

Beryl leaned forward in her seat. Zoycite had lured a man already? She clearly wanted to return to ship sinking. "Is this true, young lady?" she said, her gaze on Malachite.

She bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty. My name's Malachite and I was a man until recently. I remembered hearing a beautiful melody and then I found myself underwater with Zoycite swimming over and kissing me. Oh and one more thing, I'm also expecting." She put a hand to her flat stomach.

Beryl was intrigued. Zoycite not only lured a man, she made him pregnant soon after she became a mermaid. She sensed a flood of emotions coming from Malachite and turned to Zoycite.

"You have done well, my dear. You are dismissed."

Zoycite bowed and swam out of the room, smiling. She had lured a man and can go back to sinking ships- but not right now. She decided to tend to her flower garden and then polish her collection of mermaid war weapons.

"Malachite," Beryl said. "I sense a lot of emotions roiling within you. I want you to share them with me. Perhaps, I can put some of them to rest."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I am angry that this has happened. I did not ask to be a mermaid. I was happy the way I was."

"I do not doubt that. But, once a man has been lured and turned, there's no going back. I'm afraid your anger will not go away immediately, but in time it will."

"Yes. Zoycite did mention I cannot go back. I'm also mad that she made me pregnant without asking. She claimed it's because she resented the fact that she couldn't sink ships until she lured a man."

"It's true. She was the only one who hadn't lured. I did not tell her to make you pregnant. That was her vindictive side; a side all mermaids share, you included. I, personally, am pleased that you're pregnant and I welcome you to our village. Tell me: What did you do on land?"

"I had two careers. I was a warrior and a metalsmith. I worked with a variety of metals."

"Hmm, that's interesting. I will induct you into our army at a future date, but right now, I'll set you up a metal ship since we don't have a metalsmith." She rose from her seat. "Let me show you to an empty house that will be your new home. I think you'll be pleased with the location I have in mind."

Beryl led Malachite to the village where the mermaids bowed as their queen passed. She set Malachite up in a house that had a small hut next to it. A small lava river trickled near the hut. "There is a volcano a long distance from us, but it cut this river into our area. I trust this is satisfactory?"

"Yes, my queen. This is wonderful."

"Excellent. Then, I will leave you to settle in."

Malachite swam inside to see that the house was furnished with the basic essentials: A bed, a vanity with a brush, shell clips, and flower garlands, a couple of empty bookcases, and a dining table with a chair.

 _I have the basics, but how will I add to it? I don't have whatever passes for money._ She decided to venture outside and ask the villagers about living as a mermaid.

She soon found that clamshells was the system of money and was directed to where she could find enough to get supplies for her metal ship and buy some groceries. After storing her purchases, she strayed to the vanity, and looked in the mirror.

She barely recognized herself. She still had her white hair, but it had gotten longer, ending at the seat of her tail. Her face's structure had altered to a more feminine look. Her arms and body were slender just as they were when she first saw them. The point where her skin met her tail was a seamless blend that was so natural-looking. She kept staring at her chest. She used to be a muscular man, but now those muscles were gone and replaced by breasts that she knew women used to nurse their children.

 _Speaking of children, how do mermaids give birth? Is there a doctor I speak to about this?_

Malachite spent most of the next several days learning to adapt her metalworking to a sea environment. She found a way and was soon producing several types of jewelry, weapons, and home accessories. After a week of working, Malachite decided to take a break and go swimming.

She looked at her surroundings as she swam. The seafloor was a rather lovely place and thought, _It is not so bad living in the sea. I'm even starting to like being a mermaid. I just haven't started acting like one and I don't know if I want to. I just can't see myself sinking ships or luring men to the fate that befell me._

Her swim took her far from the village, but she wasn't concerned. She had learned that mermaids had an amazing sense of direction and could find their way home with ease. That was good because she became deep in thought.

She had found a doctor in the village who turned out to be the one who delivered the babies. She warmly welcomed Malachite to the village and admitted that she had been a man who was a doctor and had been lured to become a mermaid.

She had rubbed her hand across Malachite's stomach and nodded. "The baby is developing nicely."

"But I became pregnant three days ago."

"True, but merbabies develop quickly. They're born in the same period as human ones, though."

"Why the quick development, then?"

"It's the tail. It doesn't grow as fast and it takes the full nine months to develop. Furthermore if they were born before nine months, they would be very small babies."

"Speaking of born, how do I give birth?"

"The baby will travel from the womb and a birthing flap opens in the tail." She had tapped the spot where the birth canal would be on human women.

"A flap?"

"Yes. Trust me, you'll know when it's time. The flap will close up and start healing once your daughter is born."

"Is it painful?"

"Oh, no. Unlike humans, the birth is painless."

 _At least that's some comfort to an unexpected pregnancy,_ she thought. _Interesting how the doctor was comfortable telling me she used to be a man like me. I would never have known if she hadn't told me. I wonder how many mermaids in the village were actually men. Maybe I should ask on the day I open my metal stall for business._

Malachite paused in her swim to see a ring of rocks that rose above the water. Curious, she swam into the center and went up. She surfaced in a protective ring of rocks and looked through the gaps to see other jagged rocks on either side. It was a nasty line of rocks if a ship got too close.

 _And here comes a ship now._ She watched a ship sail nearby and she was seized by a desire to sink the ship. _It must be my vindictive side surfacing and I see no reason not to indulge. Besides, I lost my human life and I need to vent that loss._ She cleared her throat and began to sing the same song she had heard before, her desire to sink the ship firmly in her mind.

The ship began to turn and head right for the rocks. She could just make out the figures of sailors. They didn't seem to be making any effort to steer the boat away from the rocks. Her song had apparently hypnotized them and they sailed toward disaster and not even aware they were doing it. _Amazing_ , she thought as she continued to sing as the boat drew closer to the rocks. There was an all mighty crash as stone met wood and a hole appeared in the boat's side. Malachite ceased her singing and watched in guilty satisfaction as the men escaped their ship as it sank beneath the waves.

She ducked under the water and watched from her rock ring as the ship descended to the bottom. _What have I done?_ she thought in horror. _I felt a need to avenge myself for my lost humanity and used the hypnotic song to crash a boat. I feel bad that I did so, yet I also feel a sense of satisfaction. I should let go of my guilt; I can't continue to sink ships with conflicted feelings. I am a mermaid and sinking ships is what we do._

Malachite returned home and buried herself in her work while firmly telling herself that what she did was perfectly normal for a mermaid. She opened her business the following week and mermaids were flocking to her hut, which was her stall, to purchase her work or make requests. She beamed at their praise and their business. She wasn't this popular on land, mostly because there had been other smiths to compete with, but here she was alone. She had asked around and found that only a small number of mermaids had been men before being turned.

A shadow fell over her as she pounded on a spearhead a week after opening her stall. She looked up to see Zoycite. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"I heard you sank your first ship two weeks ago."

Malachite blinked. "How did you hear about that? I haven't told anyone."

"The queen told me and she has her ways of finding out. I came to hear how you felt sinking the ship."

She sighed. "I felt guilty and satisfied. I couldn't believe I did it, but then I realized that I'm a mermaid and that's what we do. I won't feel guilty about any other ships I sink in the future."

"Sounds like you've finally adjusted."

"Yes, I suppose I have. Is that all?"

"No. The queen will hold a private induction ceremony to make you part of the army tomorrow night. It'll just be the queen, the army, and you. Also, I would like to purchase that beautiful necklace. How much?"

"Oh! Um, is five clams enough?"

"I'll give you six."

"Deal." She passed over the necklace and Zoycite gave her six clams. "Thank you Zoycite and not just for the purchase. I mean for luring me and making me pregnant. I'm happy now."

"Good. I've seen lures angry at first, but as they adjusted, their anger faded and they see how much happier they are."

Malachite was inducted the following night and told that she wouldn't be allowed to engage in combat practice or actual battle due to her pregnancy. She understood the restriction, but still contributed by producing weapons.

She noticed her stomach bulging slightly a few months later and it made her happy that her child was doing well. She also sank a few more ships over those few months. The sinking of ships usually rose from feeling purely vindictive and it gave her immense satisfaction to seeing the destruction. However, she knew she had to lure before she was ordered to do it. But, where to look?

 _Perhaps along some cliffs? Maybe I'll find one who is considering suicide. I have to remember that we only lure beautiful men and I was indeed a beautiful man. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have been lured._

She swam toward the cliffs underwater, searching for any men standing on them. She soon spied one and gaped at him. He was beautiful with soft blue eyes and matching hair. She smiled as she pictured him as a mermaid. She clapped her hands gleefully. _He'll make a lovely mermaid. Well, here goes._ She swam to the cliff wall, surfaced, cleared her throat, and began to sing, her victim's appearance in her mind.

She kept her eyes on the cliff as she sang. She saw movement and then the man fell from the cliff and splashed into the water. She stopped singing and dove down toward the now struggling man. She seized him around the neck and gave him a kiss.

She pulled back and watched as he changed. His legs merged into a deep indigo tail, his body and arms turned slender, and a pair of breasts covered by purple shells appeared. His face became female and his hair grew to the waist. Malachite had been right: He was a beautiful mermaid.

He, or rather she, stared at Malachite with a look of horror. "Oh, no," she said. "A mermaid."

"What does that mean?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"I heard stories in my village of men who went missing. The stories say that they were lured by mermaids and they, in turn, became mermaids." She sighed, her fingers on her throat as the sound of her voice caught her attention. "It seems I will be joining that list of missing men. I'm a mermaid now."

"Correct. I'm Malachite by the way."

"I'm Sapphire. So, what happens now?"

"I'll take you to my queen and she'll set you up in a house and help you continue the career you had on land."

"Really? I was a marine biologist." The two mermaids started swimming.

"I'm sure the queen can set you up with something suitable. I was a man until a few months ago. I was a warrior and a metalsmith back then and I still am."

"A warrior? Pardon me, but you look pregnant."

"I am. When I was turned, the one who lured me used a glowing stone on me which is how mermaids become pregnant since our race are all female. We can only have one daughter every twenty years, if we choose."

"Why did she make you pregnant and why haven't you done it to me?"

"Her specialty is sinking ships and when she was banned until she lured, she was feeling vindictive and chose to make me pregnant. I chose to lure and besides, finding the stone is a matter of luck."

Beryl was surprised when Malachite introduced Sapphire, saying she lured her. Sapphire confirmed it by saying she remembered singing and then nothing until she was underwater and getting kissed.

Beryl nodded. "Very well. Malachite, return home and job well done. I'll help Sapphire get settled in."

She bowed. "Yes, my queen." She swam out of the castle and to her home. As she approached, she saw Zoycite by her closed stall. "I'll be open tomorrow," she said.

"That's not why I'm here. I saw you with a mermaid I don't know. Who is she?"

"She was a man I lured. Her name's Sapphire and she apparently heard stories of us luring men and making them mermaids."

"You lured? I didn't think you would since I lured you."

"Well, I knew I would have to eventually since everyone else has done it at least once and that includes ones who were lured. What about you, Zoycite? Were you born or lured?"

"Born. I've been a mermaid all my life like my mother before me."

Malachite noticed that Zoycite too looked pregnant and wondered briefly if she was close to giving birth. _No,_ she decided. _She didn't look pregnant at all when she lured me, but maybe she had just made herself pregnant at the time. We'll probably give birth close to the same time._

Sapphire's marine biologist experience gave her the job of veterinarian. She was soon tending to the villager's pets and to injured wild sea creatures. She eventually sank her first ship, but wasn't as conflicted about it like Malachite had been since she already had a vindictive side before she turned. It was a few months later before she lured her first man, adding another cook to the castle staff.

Malachite awoke the day after Sapphire's lure to see a flap on her tail. _The baby's ready to come out. I need to get to the doctor. I can't believe I've been a mermaid for nine months already._ She got up and swam to the doctor. When she arrived, she saw Zoycite lying in a bed, a small bundle in her arms.

"Oh, Malachite," the doctor said, noticing the flap. "Quickly, into bed."

Malachite complied and smiled at Zoycite. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. I absolutely love her."

Malachite gasped slightly as she felt her baby traveling down and the flap widening. It didn't hurt; it just surprised her and it felt odd. The sensation ended and the doctor straightened and was holding a bundle.

"Congratulations, Malachite. You have a beautiful daughter." She passed the bundle to Malachite who accepted her. She looked into a face that almost looked like her. She had a blue tail that wasn't as dark, silver hair instead of white, and eyes that were light blue.

"Malachite, may I see her?" Zoycite asked.

"Of course. May I see yours?"

"Absolutely."

The doctor swapped babies and Malachite gazed at a girl with coppery hair, jade green eyes, and a medium green tail. "She's lovely, Zoycite."

"Yours, too. What will you call her?"

"I had thought about it for a couple of months and decided on Pearl. And yours?"

"I too had thought about it and had a few choices, but I'll go with Jade."

"All right, you two. Let me lay these two in their bassinets so you two can rest and let the flaps heal and seal."

Both nodded and laid back on their pillows. They knew the doctor was right. They would need their rest before they dived into motherhood.

The End

 **My next story will be for the Gargoyles fans, particularly the Brooklyn fans, such as myself.**


End file.
